Crossing Over
by GeniusInDisguise
Summary: Ginny misses him too much...she has to choose between the brother she loves most despratley, and the brother that is on his knees for her......


Don't cry? How could they tell me not to cry? My family is broken and it's all Percy's fault. Was it that hard for him to just listen? I'm his sister, for God's sake! I don't doubt that the rest of them love me...but they never want me around, I don't want to be around them. Percy used to spend time with me, when no one else would. I wish that Percy would come home. I've already tried hating him, and I can't do it! I've tried not caring, and he just keeps just coming back into my mind. How could he leave me? He just...left.   
  
Ginny blinked away tears and remembered the night her big brother packed his things.  
  
"I'm so tired of being here Suppressed by all my childish fears And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave 'Cause your presence still lingers here And it won't leave me alone..."  
  
The only daughter of Molly and Arthur could hear the stomping feet of her brother as he slammed his all of his possessions into a trunk and began hastily pulling things out of his wardrobe.   
  
"Percy?" He hardly heard the timid whisper that came from a very frightened Ginny.  
  
"What do you want, Ginny?" Percy demanded, his voice a little more harsh than he had intended. His baby sister flinched.  
  
"W-w-what are you doing?" Percy could see the tears welling up in her eyes, but the anger at his father consumed him and he lost all sympathy for her.  
  
"I'm leaving, Ginny! And, no, I do not intend to return to this completely ludicrous excuse for a family. " When Ginny began to cry, his face did not soften. "You're fourteen years old, and you should know by now that the stupidity of our parents does not have to be in you, too."  
  
"These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase..."  
  
"Oh, my Ginny, I love you, and if you ask of it me, I will take you with me." He held her face in his warm, soft hands and wiped her tear with his thumb.   
  
"You still love Daddy, don't you? Even though you had that terrible row?" Ginny had never seen his face so dark.  
  
"Ginny, a man like that doesn't deserve love like ours. He just isn't-"  
  
"No. NO! You can't be saying this! I'm not hearing this! This your FATHER, Percy! Not some idiot off the street, the person who gave you life!" Hesitantly, she pulled from his grip, he had been so gentle. The tears that she had worked so hard to hide, were flowing steadily down her pale face. The tears that were filled with more hate, pain, and fear than ever before. She was about to lose a part of her family, a part of herself. Percy drew himself up as tall as he could and a shadow fell across his face.  
  
"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears I held your hand through all of these years But you still have All of me..."  
  
"Ginny, if I can't persuade you to come to your senses, then I suppose I will be leaving alone tonight." He said this in a monotonous, business-like voice that he had never used with Ginny. Toward her, he had always been gentle and loving. Shaking his head, Percy fastened his cloak around his shoulders and took hold of his luggage.   
  
"Percy, please, I'm sorry! Please don't go! Can't we just talk about it? I know you can forgive Dad!" Ginny fell to her knees and cried all over the hem of his robes. He stepped away from her.   
  
"If only things were different, Ginny. I'm sorry." And with a little pop, he was gone. And all he left behind was one small tear that fell from his face just before he Apparated.   
  
"You used to captivate me By your resonating light Now I'm bound by the life you left behind Your face it haunts My once pleasant dreams Your voice it chased away All the sanity in me..."  
  
And that's that. Nobody seems to miss him. Only me. Just so long as nobody dares to mention his name, everybody can go about their happy little lives and forget that he even exists. The two of us were subject to the most teasing in Weasley history. Percy being so obsessed with his school and then his job. And, of course, me being the only sister in the family and the youngest. Enough said. And no matter how hard it was to listen to them, I had my Percy, and none of it mattered. But I don't have anyone to talk to now. Mum and Dad are just too busy, and naming off the amount of brothers I have that just don't care would take hours.   
  
I wish someone would explain to me how Percy is supposed to just give up on us and how we're just supposed to give up on him. I know he doesn't believe the truth about You-Know-Who, but he's family. It seems as if no one can really quite grasp that fact: he's still family.   
  
"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone And though your still with me I've been alone all along..."  
  
I can't even come near imagining life without Percy. His guidance, his advice, his smile, his hugs. No one ever hugs anyone anymore. Call me childish, but I just want him to come and hug me again. He's just gone from my life, all in one night. He'll never sit down to dinner with us, he'll never help me with homework, or suggest great books to me, or taking the constantly flying insults and cruel jokes with the strength of ten men. Like a champion. He'll never experience anything that involves Ginny Weasley again, and nobody will explain to me why!   
  
So here go, crying again. And the more that I cry, the emptier I feel, and the emptier I feel, the more I cry. It's a vicious cycle that can only be broken when Percy stops this stupid behavior and comes home! Or should I say if he comes home. I don't want to loose faith, but it just drains out of me like a blood from a wound that won't mend.   
  
"These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase..."  
  
I wonder...would he still take me if I sought him out? I can't think of anyone in the Order that I would miss as much as I miss Percy now.   
  
I am writing him a letter, Pig will be able to find him, no matter what.  
  
My Dearest Percy,   
  
So much has happened, and I have had a very interesting year so far. Most of it's been fun, but school is difficult and I could use some of your help. Percy, I regret with everything in me the choice that I made on the night you left. I want so badly to go away and be with you...that is, if you'll still take me. I await your reply, and if you still want me, please write back as soon as you can (Ron will be wondering what happened to Pig if he's gone too long).  
  
I love you.  
  
Your only sister,   
  
Ginny  
  
It has been eight days and still no reply from Percy. Where is he? Please, pleas let him want me. I wish I had tried harder to keep in touch with him. I'm so scared. Hermione keeps asking me if I'm alright, and if I want to talk. Of course I want to talk, the thought that I might spend Christmas with Percy and not at that miserably disgusting place they like to call headquarters.   
  
The nightmares about Riddle have become more and more common since You-Know-Who came back. Last night I dreamed that Riddle had Percy and was going to kill him.   
  
"Ginny! Help me! Help me, Ginny!" Percy was weak, and bleeding in several places. His head lolled to one side, he could hardly breathe he was bound so tightly. I tried to get closer to him, but it was useless. My legs seemed to be make of lead, I was heavy and sluggish. Tom smiled sweetly and pointed his wand at poor Percy who was too exhausted to make any kind of protest. As far as I know, he died.  
  
  
  
"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears I held your hand through all of these years But you still have All of me..."  
  
Dear Little Ginny,  
  
Of course I want you to come and live with me. You don't ever, ever have to doubt that I want to be with you. My flat is a bit small, but I have a room for you and I make enough money to support you. Ginny, it's been so lonely here. I was afraid I was going to have to spend Christmas alone. Will you come as soon as possible? I know for a fact that it'll be hard to tell your father and mother, so if you want, I'll do it for you. I haven't felt this great in years. You have know idea how relieving it is to know that you don't hate me like the rest of them!   
  
This is going to be the best Christmas ever!  
  
Love always,   
  
Percy  
  
I'm kind of scared to think of what it'd be like, only two of us. And what'll happen when I see Ron at school? I would never back down, if that's what you're thinking. No, Percy's too important. He sounded so happy in that letter. While I was reading it, I smiled for the first time if months.   
  
"...your presence still lingers here.." "...you're still with me..."  
  
"...you still have all of me..." 


End file.
